Fire from the Sky
Fire from the Sky is the fifty-fifth episode of The Lion Guard and the twenty-ninth episode of Season 2 and also the Season 2 finale. Synopsis To combat the vultures dropping flame sticks from the sky, the Lion Guard seeks help from Hadithi and a Martial eagle named Anga. John O'Hurley (Seinfeld) returns as Hadithi and Bryana Salaz (The Voice) guest stars as Anga.https://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior/shows/the-lion-guard/episodes/fire-from-the-sky-1/ Summary After noticing a fire, the Lion Guard save Twiga's Herd from the danger but soon notice more fire raining down from the sky near Chakula Plains. Ono ascends to see if he can locate the source, but is unable to fly high enough to find out, and becomes exhausted due to the air becoming too thin. He explains this to the Guard and Beshte knows someone who can help... his friend Anga. They search for Anga and eventually locate her. She initially startles them with her aerial maneuvers, but the situation is soon explained to her. Anga doesn't seem too impressed by the Lion Guard at first, but despite an awkward conversation, she agrees to assist them in their endeavors. Almost immediately after she asks when they begin, they notice more of the fire sticks falling over at Embamba Canyon. They take off, with Ono and Anga flying up to take a look. Once again, Ono fails to fly high enough, but Anga is able to fly further up. With Ono reminding her to report back to him with her findings, she uses her own keen sight to track down Mzingo's Parliament, who are behind the recent fire attacks. She attempts to dive at them, but misses Mzingo. Although she wishes to pursue her enemies, she remembers that she has to report back to Ono with her findings. She and Ono return to the Guard, where Anga informs them of who the culprits were. Bunga has an idea and suggests that Anga lifts him to the sky, so that he can tackle the vultures personally. She steps away with each of Bunga's attempts to board her, but his suggestion leads Kion to consider finding more birds to tackle the problem in the sky. Ono suggests locating Hadithi, which briefly excites Anga. The egret thanks her for the assistance, but before he leaves, Anga offers to come along. The two soon fly off together to locate them. During this time, they sing together, as they fly across the Pride Lands. They locate Hadithi at Urembo River, who is surrounded once again by adoring fans, as he tells Ono's tale to them all. Anga is excited to meet Hadithi, and Ono explains that he needs their help. Hadithi and the birds return to the Guard, where Kion and Hadithi proceed to explain the situation. Ono soon notices more of the falling fire at Maumivu Thorn Patch. After explaining the plan the birds take off. They fight the vultures, with the Guard destroying the fire sticks as they hit the ground. But Anga becomes wounded during the fight. Ono grabs her and tries to lift her, but she is too heavy for him. Hadithi swoops in underneath her but is attacked by the vultures himself. He falls to the ground, and Ono is able to slow Anga's descent. Although trapped in a thorn bush, Hadithi is otherwise safe. However, the birds in the sky need a leader, and Hadithi knows that Ono and Anga can do it. They take to the sky and finish their mission, rounding up the vultures for Kion to use his Roar of the Elders on. Once down safely, Kion thanks the birds for their help, and Hadithi frees himself. The Lion Guard decide to be ready when the vultures come back with the birds at their aid. Ono asked Anga how she enjoyed working with Hadithi and the Lion Guard, with her responding that she can get used to it. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals References Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes